


Derek's Kid

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Derek's Kid [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Grim Reapers, Nice Peter, Single Parent Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek has a kid. Only bad things? Derek didn't know she existed until this morning. The other bad thing? Her mom was a grim reaper & so is she.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>AU - Canon Divergence</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Kid

Derek watched the teen, supposedly his daughter, play games with Peter on his couch. They were actually getting along & that worried him. He pushed off of the counter he had been leaning against for the last hour of studying his... kid. She turned to him, short, choppy black hair poking out in all directions, her eyes on him.

"Oh look, the grump wants to play." Peter said earning a glare from Derek. He plopped down in the empty chair besides the couch, eyes going back to the teen.

"How old are you?" Derek asked bluntly. She turned to him, smiling as her eyes lit up.

"Sixteen." She stated proudly. Derek nodded, rubbing his face with a hand, & sighing.

"How could you possibly be my daughter? I'm only twenty-four, that would mean I impregnated your mom at eight." Derek said as she made a disgusted face, "Look- uh..."

"Sloane." Peter informed, frowning slightly at his nephew. Derek growled lowly at him, eyes flaring blue for a moment.

"Anyways, Sloane, I highly doubt you're my kid. There's no possibility." Derek said, trying to reject her as nicely as possible. Sloane looked at him, her bright eyes seeming to dim some. Her smile faded, "And since your mom is a grim reaper, don't you think she'd want revenge for me... Just leaving?" Derek questioned.

Sloane shook her head, "No... My mom's not like that. You didn't know. And besides, she knew you'd be able to take care of me. As for my age, grim reapers age quickly, then suddenly stop. We have no control over how old we'll be... I've stopped aging. But I truly am only sixteen." Sloane explained, she met his eyes, with a fierceness he'd only seen in Scott's eyes. "And I truly am your daughter." Sloane said confidently. Peter looked just as shocked as Derek.

"... Well uh, did you finished high school?" Derek finally managed to speak, & that was the question he asked. Sloane shook her head.

"Nope. I will be a junior once vacations over, so you'll only have me for two years, then college or something." Sloane said, smile not reaching her eyes. "It is nice to meet you though... Dad." She said softly, bowing her head slightly. Derek nodded, looking to Peter as he patted her head.

"It's nice to meet you too Sloane." He stood smoothly & held out a hand, "C'mon, you have to start unpacking. Your room is upstairs." Her head flew up, & she stood, hand sliding into Derek's as he led her up the spiral staircase. Peter watched, a grin tracing his lips as he picked up the book he had been reading.

"Don't screw this up Derek. Not like I did." He said before flipping to his page.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos welcome! :3


End file.
